Brainwave
by UniversalWhippingBoy
Summary: Daniel WHO?! Jack can't remember for the life of him... neither can the whole base. Of course, not having Daniel around works with that nicely.. Where *IS* Daniel anyways?? R/R
1. Enie

A/N: Uh..... HI!!! Jack isn't mine. Nobody is, except for me. I am mine! YES!YES!   
  
YES!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Maaaan that's a bad deal.... *ahem* This is dedicated   
  
to the only Jack O'Neill I own. MY Jacky... *sigh*  
  
BRAINWAVE  
  
Jack entered the breifing room. SG-1 had just gotten back from a mission on   
  
PX4-ZH7 and he was exhausted. Hammond, Sam and Teal'C were already   
  
there, so Jack just took his seat.  
  
"Uh, are we missing somebody?" Jack asked, looking at the empty seat across   
  
from him.  
  
Hammond looked around the room at the faces. Sam. Teal'C. Jack.  
  
"No," Hammond said, "Everybody is here."  
  
"Then why isn't Sam sitting there? Why the empty space?" Jack inquired.  
  
Everybody blinked and stared at the empty chair, looks of confusion upon their faces.  
  
"Will it not be satisfactory for MajorCarter to sit there?" Teal'C asked.  
  
Sam complied with a nodd of Hammond's bald Texas head, but, once seated,   
  
she looked uncomfortable.  
  
"This isn't my seat," Sam muttered, "I sit where I was."  
  
"Whose seat is it?" Jack asked.  
  
Nobody volunteered an answer.  
  
"Well somebody should sit there," Hammond said.  
  
The chair remained empty for the duration of the meeting.  
  
"...And that's all that happened," Sam concluded.  
  
"Does anybody else have anything to add to that?" Hammond asked.  
  
"No, that pretty much sums it up," Jack replied, speaking for both himself and Teal'C.  
  
"Alright," Hammond nodding, "Head home then. Get plently of rest and I'll see   
  
you four on Monday."  
  
The three SG-1 members stood up and, as Sam and Teal'C headed to the lockers,  
  
Jack paused at the door for a second. He regarded the General with a strange feeling   
  
of unease as the object of his attention still sat at the head of the table furiously   
  
taking notes down.  
  
The action reminded him of somebody, but he couldn't think of who.  
  
"General?" Jack said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Colonel?"  
  
"Aren't there only three of us?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You said you'll see us four on Monday."  
  
"Oh, I didn't noticed," Hammond replied, "My mistake Colonel."  
  
"......"  
  
"Something else on your mind?"  
  
"...No. Nothing sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack stared at the door. It was just like any other office door, tall and wooden and   
  
capico brown, but at the same time it felt strange. The brass nameplate screwed   
  
onto the door had no name on it. Again, it didn't look odd or out of place, but   
  
something was definately amiss.  
  
Jack put his hand onto the doorknob and turned it. It didn't stop, it just kept turning.   
  
Life went on like that for a few minutes and Jack became aggrivated. There was   
  
something behind this door that somebody didn't want him to see.  
  
"Probably Feretti messing around with Spacemonkey again," Jack muttered as he   
  
searched out a storage closet with a decent screwdriver within. Jack haulted in his   
  
tracks suddenly, eyes wide. "What on earth is a space monkey?"  
  
He shook his head ruefully at the odd combination of words and grabbed the   
  
screwdriver off of the shelf in the closet and returned to the unmarked door.  
  
Making short work of the hinges, Jack leaned the door against the wall and entered,   
  
automatically flicking on the light.  
  
Ancient texts overflowed the bookshelf in the far corner. A blackboard on wheels in   
  
the other with a medium-sized desk pushed up against it. A computer surrounded   
  
by scrolls and miscellaneous rocks sat on the desk.  
  
"Artifacts Jack," a voice said in his head.  
  
"Woah!" Jack said outside, "What on Earth?!"  
  
Jack walked quickly over to the phone, which he know was going to be there, and   
  
lifted the reciever, dialing quickly, methodically. It rang once.... twice...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Dr.Fraiser?"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, you sound distressed?"  
  
"Yes Janet," Jack muttered, "I think I picked up some kind of alien disease."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Hm?" Jack said as Janet looked at the back of his neck, "Is that a bad hm or a   
  
good hm? Or a oh-my-God-Jacks-going-to-die hm?"  
  
"That's an uh-oh-but-probably-nothing hm."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A bump. A very small bump at the base of your neck. I want to find out what it is."  
  
"Are you going to x-ray my head?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to x-ray your head."  
  
"And you say I don't pay attention..."  
  
"I'll remember that the next time that you don't get enough sleep!"  
  
"Hey, It's not me you should be worried about! Danny has more late nights that I do!"  
  
"Danny?" Janet asked, "Who's that?"  
  
Jack opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Who WAS Danny?   
  
"....I have no idea."  
  
Janet looked at her patient wearily, "Okay Jack, maybe it's not a disease you have."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Maybe you have contracted somebody else's memories? Somebody who knows   
  
somebody named Danny?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Anyways, let's get this x-ray done."  
  
The x-ray displayed a tiny object just inside of Jack's head. Janet, certain that it was  
  
not supposed to be there and afraid it was some type of strange alien cancer or   
  
something, wanted to remove it right away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack's eyes were hazy as he opened them, groaning slightly.  
  
"He's coming around!" somebody called. "Jack, Jack, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine," he muttered. He looked around the faces of the room, "Where's Daniel?"  
  
"Ecuse me sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Daniel. Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
Like a flashflood of rain, the memory poured down on him. The unmarked office.   
  
The forth man. The empty chair. Even earlier than that he recalled that strange   
  
person coming through the gate. Tok'ra was it? No... It said it was a Tok'ra but it   
  
was pretending. Why?  
  
"Oh no..." Jack muttered, catching the tail-end of Janet's statement.  
  
"...We took this out of him. Appears to be a microchip of sorts."  
  
Janet looked at Jack, "Colonel?"  
  
"Janet, look at Sam. Her neck, look at it. And yours. And everybodys. Somebody   
  
was here. They wanted something and pretend to be a Tok'ra to get it. They  
  
wanted him, Daniel. The fourth member of SG-1. And they took him and put those   
  
things in our heads to make us forget." 


	2. Menie

A/N:: Okay... this is PaRt TwO. It's not as ...amusing... as the first chapter, but I got a good plotline going on.... :D  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
PART TWO  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Jack's memory wasn't perfect by a long shot. He was older than he'd like to admit and they say memory is the first thing that goes so the team came to a full throttle stand-still while Jack staired dumbly at the gate trying to remember the co-ordinates.  
  
The only thing that came to his mind were numbers. 3, 4, 6, 2, 9, 12. He pondered on them for a while trying to remember.  
  
"This is hopeless!" O'Neill barked to his agitated teammates, "I can't remember what little symbols it was!" He groaned, rubbing his hand against his forehead.  
  
"Didn't Daniel teach you something? To help you remember what symbols they were?" Sam asked. "Didn't he? I think he did. I uh, ...I can't remember." She slumped down and sighed, swiping at a thin blond strand of hair trying to disrupt her vision. "What time is it?"  
  
"Uhh..." Jack looked to his watch, "Three O'Clock." He paused looking up at the gate. 3... 4... 6... 2... 3'oclock. 4o'clock. "YES!" Jack grinned, slapping his side.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow, Sam looked confused and Jack dialed the co-ordinates.  
  
The gate whooshed to life and Jack beamed.  
  
"Okay," Hammond said appearing behind them, "Go find our boy."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Daniel yawned, streching out further on the chair. He looked to the ceiling of the diningroom which was enthusiatically painted as a mock of Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel. It was beautiful, each stroke of paint there for a reason down to the last drop.  
  
-  
  
The chandeleir above the long maple-wood table was large, larger than most but not the largest, with a brass spider-like design and shimmering blue diamonds that sent the light from the stain-glass windows dancing across the walls. The diamonds had a look about them, some that Daniel was reminded of, but couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
-  
  
"Are you enjoying your meal?" Nartach, thumbing through his red-wine napkin, haulted for a second to regard his guest with deep green eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Yes," Daniel replied, "It is very good, better than I've had in weeks you know."  
  
-  
  
"Yes I know," Nartach replied, "Baldesh can be very cruel sometimes."  
  
-  
  
Daniel raised his head to look Nartach in the face and opened his mouth, then suddenly closed it and looked away.  
  
-  
  
Nartach seemed amused by this bashfulness.  
  
-  
  
"Tell me what is on your mind human," Nartach ordered.  
  
-  
  
"I'm not supposed to be here."  
  
-  
  
"What do you mean, human? You've been here all your life! What makes you think you need to be somewhere else?"  
  
-  
  
"I don't know. Some bigger purpose. I keep having these flashes of me in another life."  
  
-  
  
"Oh well, I don't know then. You'll have to ask Baldesh about that if that's how you really feel."  
  
-  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
-  
  
"You are welcome. You may be excused now, Baldesh is returning soon and you need your sleep for I know he'll have you working on that machine of his."  
  
-  
  
"Yes."  
  
-  
  
"I do hope you get well soon."  
  
-  
  
"Thankyou Nartach."  
  
-  
  
As soon as Daniel was out of range, Nartach picked up the phone and waited impatiently.  
  
-  
  
"Demois," Nartach muttered frantically, "Daniel is beginning to remember, you must increase his dosage of X before he remembers too much! And you know how Baldesh feels if one of his new toys gets destroyed... Yes, thankyou Demois."  
  
-  
  
Nartach hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
-  
  
Daniel can't remember. Any of this. If Daniel knew what he was really making for Baldesh... the consequences could be fatal...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	3. Minie

A/N:: Okay, stuff like so:: "Youre odd!" (odd... odd...) Thats SUPPOSED to be an echo... ^_^  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
PART THREE  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Hey Sam?" Jack murmured, as they appeared on the other side of the gate and started to trudge towards the direction of the village that the UAV discovered. "I don't like trees. Have I ever told you that?"  
  
Sam thought for a second, then opened her mouth to reply.  
  
"Wait, nevermind."  
  
"Nevermind what?"  
  
"The question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"There was a question?"  
  
"Uhh... I think so."  
  
"Oh. Do you know what it was?"  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "No, I think I forgot."  
  
"Forgot what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Sam sighed and looked around. "I think we visit a lot of planets with trees. Do you like trees?"  
  
"MajorCarter, ColonelONeill," erupted the large voice of everybody's favorite Jaffa, "Be aware of your surroundings, there are many uprooted trees you may fall over if you do not watch your step."  
  
For a complete demonstration of Teal'C's warning, Jack took one step forward and disappeared into the ground.  
  
Sam rushed over and peered down into the hole, seeing nothing but darkness.  
  
"Sir?" she called out, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Aside from the falling through the ground into a dark, dank hole without my flashlight on?" came the sarcastic reply, "Peachy!"  
  
Sam snickered. "Oh, he's fine."  
  
"I shall go retrieve a rope to get you free of this hole," Teal'C called down to the preturbed man-in-the-hole, "MajorCarter will stand watch."  
  
"Sure thing T!" Jack replied, sticking his tongue out at the blackness. He felt around the walls, searching for handholds to climb his own way out, and he discovered a tunnel. "Hey Carter!" he called up to his 2IC, "I found a tunnel down here, I'm gonna see where it goes!"  
  
"Don't you think you should wait for us Sir?" Sam replied. No reply. "Uh... sir?"  
  
Teal'C then returned with the rope. "O'Neill!" he called, "I have returned with the rope!"  
  
"Jack found a tunnel," Sam said, answering the obvious question, "He's exploring." She made a face and Teal'C raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We shall follow him then," Teal'C said. He latched one end of the rope tightly to the trunk of the nearest tree and threw the other end into the hole, hearing a soft thump as it hit the ground. Teal'C regarded his teamate, "Are you not coming MajorCarter?"  
  
"Uhh," Sam thought for a second. "Sure..."  
  
Then, obviously by means of the rope, they lowered themselves down into the deep dark hole.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~~~~~Daniel walked the white metal corridors of a strange place and as he did he felt somebody approaching him. A man with grey hair wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of green pants who was grinning at him.  
  
"Do I know you?" Daniel asked, his voice echoing in the white shadows, "I feel I know you from somewhere?" (Know you from somewhere... somewhere...)  
  
The man stared at him for a second, "Don't look at me weird Spacemonkey. Yer bug eyes are freaking me out." (freaking me out... out...)  
  
"Spacemonkey?" Daniel replied, "What's that?" (aht's that... that...)  
  
"That's you!" (aht's you... you...)  
  
"Me?" (eee...ee...)  
  
A floating puddle with blue light emitting from it suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
The man grinned, "C'mon then! Don't wanna be late! Isn't this cool!" (this cool... cool... oooool...)  
  
Then the grey-haired man disappeared in a floating puddle of blue light. When the puddle of blue disappeared, all the light and scenery disappeared as well and Daniel Jackson was left standing alone in the darkness. And then he cried for he has never felt more alone in his life~~~~~  
  
When Daniel Jackson awaoke, he felt moisture running down the sides of his face. A little surprised, he reached up and pressed his index finger to just below his eyelid.  
  
"I'm crying..."  
  
He slowly rubbed his face in exhaustion and pushed himself off of his bed to go to the bathroom.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Jack grunted and groaned in pure frustraition as he clambered along the mud-filled tunnel. The tunnel itself had been only big enough to crawl through and Jack's knees were severely begging him to slow-the-heck down.  
  
He saw some light up ahead and climbed just to the peak of it, just enough so he could peer down into the room. And what a room it was.  
  
Silky black sheets and a pile of pillows upon a light-blue circle-shaped mattress. The walls were one gigantic mural of a remake of the painting "The Birth of Adam" by Michelangelo. Jack only knew that, of course, because it was the one painted in the Sistine Chapel. And one of the most famous paintings on Earth.  
  
"The point is," Jack murmured to himself, "That this is something that Daniel would really appreciate."  
  
Daniel... Just thinking of the Spacemonkey made Jack shiver in sadness. He wondered where the man was, if he was hurt...  
  
"I swear over Hammond's head, I'll kick asses to oblivian if Daniel gets hurt..." Jack muttered. "Oh God, I wish I could see how he's doing..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Daniel finished in the bathroom, still wondering on the strange dreams, and reentered his bedroom. Then he haulted in step, feeling like he was being watched. He looked all around himself and then looked up. His eyes grew wide. The man with the grey hair.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" he asked.  
  
Jack moved the steal grate aside and hopped down through the hole. "Ask and thee shall recieve..." he muttered, eyes sparkling with glee. He moved forward and grabbed Daniel into a hug, "Spacemonkey..."  
  
Daniel was stunned for a second and then pulled away abruptly, "Am I dreaming?" he muttered.  
  
"Of course not," Jack said, "Jeez Dannyboy, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"Why are you here?" Daniel asked, suddenly taken on a flare of anger, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"Who am I?" Jack replied in astonishment, which quickly turned to fear, "Daniel, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force. You were kidnapped by these people after they brainwashed us into forgetting you!" Jack's tone had taken a flare of anger himself.  
  
"What is the shiney blue puddle?" Daniel demanded.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Shiney. Blue. Puddle."  
  
"You mean... the event horizon of the Stargate?" Jack mused, "It's shiney and kinda has a blue puddly effect to it..."  
  
"Staargaate..." Daniel muttered slowly, as if testing the words. He opened his mouth to say something, but it never got said, as two man entered with two guards at his sides.  
  
"Nartach!" Daniel cried out, "Baldesh!"  
  
One of them, the tall sallow-featured man with the dragon tatoo across his exposed shoulder, glared at Jack, "Daniel. Why did you not warn us that there was an intruder in your room?"  
  
"I'm sorry Baldesh," Daniel replied. He turned to the other one, a small thin man with sharp, almost womanly, curves and a graceful addiction, "Nartach... It's the grey haired man from my dream! I was hoping that I..."  
  
Nartach silenced him with the raise of his hand. "Baldesh..."  
  
Baldesh nodded, raising a zat gun and firing upon Jack. Daniel watched Jack's face, the slow-motion wrench of pain and then the hard 'umph' and the grey haired man collapsed upon the carpet.  
  
Daniel barely had time to turn around, when, he too, was hit by the same device. He felt the overwhelming sting, first at his back (the point of origin) and then spreading quickly to every little atom of his body. It felt like he was being pulled apart in mere seconds and then, each little atom fell one by one unconscious upon his dark red bedroom carpet.  
  
Nartach veiwed the two unconscious men for a second, revelling in the small victory. "The war is not over yet, but in the end we will be the victors." He touched Baldesh lightly on the eye of the dragon tatoo, "Uhm... Put Colonel O'Neill into a holding cell on Level Five and take Daniel to Demois. Explain what happened, Demois will know how many X to give to make him forget."  
  
As they exited the room, two by two, they failed to notice the two spectators stationed above... just atop the metal grate.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N:: And the plot thickens... He he! This is fun... Hope you liked it anyhows. Which you better cause its now 2.20am and I've just been mauled by a moth. O.O;; R/R!! 


	4. Moe

A/N: Okay. Kinda long wait, but IM ONLY HUMAN!! ...usually. I keep thinking up story ideas and stuff and am compelled to work on them before I could forget what they are! Uhh. YEH.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Daniel gazed up at the ceiling. It was white stucco and not as nice as the one in his other room. Nartach had said that the change of room would be better because it was harder for outsiders to breech security.  
  
Baldesh had just grunted and ordered the guards to search the air ducts for intruders, but that MAN.  
  
The grey-haired man in the dream... the grey-haired man in the air vent...  
  
Daniel was positively sure now that he was supposed to be somwhere else.  
  
"Somewhere with a... what did the man call it? Starhate... Starbate... Oh! Yes. Stargate," Daniel thought, "A stargate with a big blue puddle that you step through and I do this regularly with a grey-haired man who calls me a Spacemonkey." Daniel paused and then said it outloud, then paused again.  
  
"I'm going insane!" he cried out. It certainly sounded looney, but being the curious person that he is, he decided to see for himself. And to see for himself he had to go talk to the man. What his name again...? Started with a J... Jeremy... Josh...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Teal'c and Sam shuffled through the air vent, searching for wherever they put Jack. Both their minds were on Daniel and his display of fear and shock as they had watched him from above.  
  
Teal'c stopped moving suddenly and raised a hand to stop Sam.  
  
"What is it?" Sam whispered.  
  
"Somebody is coming."  
  
The shuffling got closer as Teal'c raised his staff weapon.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Daniel stopped in his airvent travels and listened. Somebody was there. He shuffled around and took the other exit as fast as he could. So fast, in fact, that he fell down through a grating and crashed into a random room.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Teal'c listened some more. Nothing.  
  
"We are safe to move now MajorCarter," he said in a hushed voice, "The noises have subsided."  
  
Sam nodded and they continued on until they came to a grate.  
  
"Looks like some kind of lab..." Sam said, "Fascinating..."  
  
"Should we not go down and explore the area?" Teal'c asked.  
  
Sam grinned widely, eyes lighting up, "Why Teal'c. You read my mind."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A load grunt came from beneath him and Daniel rolled to his feet and trained the zat --that he had stolen from Baldesh's room minutes ago-- onto the other person.  
  
It was the grey-haired man.  
  
"Daniel!" the man said, "Geez, Daniel, you had me scared there for a second. Uhh... why are you... Oh. Darn."  
  
"Okay Jim..."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Whatever. Jack. Why did you come here?" Daniel asked, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"To rescue you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh gee, because I'm masochistic. I can't live without my geek," Jack replied, sarcastically, "Because your my friend and I'm your CO and I'm here to save your ass."  
  
"From what?" Daniel glared.  
  
"...Them I guess." Jack was losing some of his bravado. "They took you from us."  
  
Daniel hesitated for a second and then lowered the zat. "Okay, Jack. Fine. You're here to save me. Why did they take me then?"  
  
"Cause you are like a magnet to this stuff," Jack muttered, "You are trouble just waiting to happen. Other than that, I dunno. What have you been doing all this  
  
time?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "Building stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" Jack asked, pulling a Teal'c with his eyebrows, "What kinda stuff?"  
  
"I dunno," Daniel shrugged again, avoiding the question, "They just gave me the plans and told me to build it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The plans are in my lab."  
  
"You have a lab?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Daniel shook his head slightly.  
  
"Well," Jack grinned let's go see 'em. Heck, maybe we'll even run into Carter and Teal'c while we're at it."  
  
"Carter and who?"  
  
"...I'll tell ya on the way."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sam scanned her eyes over the pages of a notebook. Notes and decifered symbols covered it throughout.  
  
"Teal'c," Sam said, "this looks like Daniel's writing."  
  
"Indeed it does," Teal'c said stoically, giving a small nodd.  
  
The shuffling started up again.  
  
"Teal'c..." Sam muttered, setting down the notebook, "Do you...?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"It's coming from the..." Sam motioned her hand to the ceiling, particularily the air vents.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
A/N: Aha! No cliff hanger --not reeeally-- this time. Now you guys can be horridly mad and flame me for updating so late ^_^ 


End file.
